Sundown
by Mrs. Swan
Summary: Renesmee has grown up! Starting just after her parents left, Nezzy discovers they're not coming back. But how will she deal with the new threats entering forks-- and her life?


Six years, eleven months and twenty-seven days, that's how long I've been alive. If you ask anyone, I look like I'm seventeen. The strange part is, I'm not getting any older.

The only thing that really sets me aside from everyone is that I have an ice cold; granite hard body, and chocolate brown eyes that makes people feel as if I can see into their souls. I know that I'm beautiful, but _I'm not stuck up_ like Rosalie. My shiny bronze colored hair fell in ringlets down my back, all the way to my waist. Mom hated cutting it.

I'm home schooled, only because of the fact that I grow so much, in such short periods of time. Dad wants me to go to school so I can _interact_ with people. I don't really care. I have an eternity to learn all I need to know.

I was in my bedroom. I sat, staring out my little window at the forest surrounding my cottage. I could hear birds rustling high above in the trees and even a group of crickets stinging their chirpy song miles away. I was resting on my desk, the one that held the homework that I was _supposed_ to be working on. Suddenly I could feel a pair of eyes on my back and even breath that sounded like moms.

"Renesmee, how's the homework coming along?" Bella asked politely with a firm hint that she already knew I wasn't actually working.

"Mom? Knock on my door next time before you come in?" I whispered with a sweet smile, "I don't like you appearing out of thin air."

"Okay." She replied with a smile that lit up her beautiful face.

Bella had brown hair that hung at her shoulders, giving off a healthy glow. Her full lips and flawless skin just added to her breathtaking appearance. She held herself with importance, knowing that everything was just as it was supposed to be. She still worried a lot, almost as much as she did when she was human.

I could still remember my birth, even though I'm still half human. If I closed my eyes I could remember seeing my moms face for the first time, it was one of my most favorite memories, it was also one of my most dreaded. Seeing mom's beautiful face for the first time made it my favorite, but seeing it with such emptiness, with all its life sucked out of it from my violent birth made it the worst.

I also remembered dad's face right after I came out of my mother's womb. He seemed just as lifeless as she was, the dark purple spots under his eyes sunken and black. Now, he was the second (tying with mom) most beautiful person I've ever met, right next to Jacob. His hair is bronze like mine, but its strait and it looks like its been worked on by the best hairstylists in the world, really its just that he never gets a bed-head. He's also very strong, not as strong as Emmett, but he's built to stand an army of human pro-wrestlers. Dad's thoughts seem to be occupied only on mom. Not that I mind.

"Work! Now!" Bella noticed that I still was thinking, but not about the history of the Aztecs, which I was supposed to be learning.

"Okay," I grumbled, and started to read the text of the worksheet.

"I'm going hunting with Edward. I'll see you in about three days. We have to travel very Far East to find some good game." Bella left the house.

***

About a half an hour later, just as soon as I reached the last page of the booklet about the Aztecs, I could hear a scratch against my windowpane. I glanced up, seeing a very muscular man wearing no shirt, waving innocently right outside of my window.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?!" I yelled, knowing that he could hear me through the thin glass. I remembered the late nights we had talking through the glass while mom and dad were hunting.

He batted his big, soft brown eyes with a grin playing on his face.

"I'm not Edward! I can't read minds you know!"

"Open the door! My throat is getting sore after sneaking to see you whenever your parents are out!"

I dashed to the front door; it took me less then a second. I swung the door open, waiting for Jacob to walk over.

"Huh," he said once he reached the door, "do you actually believe Bella has to stay three days just to hunt?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't I?"

"Three days for some blood… I bet they're just staying an extra day for _some special fun_." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ew, your almost as bad as Emmett."

Jacob smirked.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Jacob glanced around the cottage looking for something _remotely_ entertaining. He came up with nothing.

"Lets go out."

My eyes lit up. "Okay! What can we do in forks though?"

"Who says were staying in forks?" Jacob's eyes were dancing.

I did a little giddy jump in the air.

"Do you want to ride my back, or should we drive?"

I rolled my eyes, "ride your back. Don't I always?"

Ever since I was little, when the Volturi came, I've been riding on Jacob's back. I could still remember Aro's evil little smirk, and the way mom gently threw me onto Jacob, telling him to save me.

Jacob suddenly walked outside, slamming the front door shut behind him.

"Jacob?" I called. I tried to think of what I could of said to offend him enough to make him leave. My lips curved into a pout and I started to walk back to my bedroom.

I sat back on my bed, a tear leaking out of my eye.

"I'm sorry Jacob! Whatever I did, I could make it up to you" I yelled.

I heard a gruff bark at the front door.

"Jacob?" I raced to the door and swung it open.

In front of me was Jacob in wolf form.

I giggled. "Jacob! I thought you got angry at me and ran off."

His face pulled into a wolfy smile and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. He turned around and beckoned for me to climb onto his back.

I slid on, rubbing my face into the coarse hair of his back that warmed me in and out. Placing my hand against his face, I pushed a mental picture through my skin with no effort at all. I imagined him and I standing in a field, embracing, our mouths locked into a passionate kiss. My thoughts traveled through my body, to where my hand was, planting the picture to the verge of his consciousness, I knew that he could see it now.

A small smile crawled across Jacob's face, letting me know that he liked my idea.

I thought about how mom would freak if we did that, she asks Edward after every time Jacob sees me. I have never actually kissed Jacob before.

Sometimes I wish Bella wasn't so overprotective. I know I am her only daughter, but I think that she has nothing to worry about. It's not like a semi can come crashing through the bushes, smashing me into the ground and rip me to pieces. I'm indestructible for heaven's sake.

Jacob darted away from our house and into the bushes surrounding it. I knew that he had to run fast, cause now that my future has disappeared, Alice will be on the prowl.

I felt the cool evening air against my face, pulling my hair gently into the air. Jacob ran on all four legs taking me deeper into the forest surrounding Forks.

Soon we were covered by shadowy underbrush, barely a ray of moonlight could pass through the tall trees. As we ran the forest fell into silence, _dead_ silence.

I snuggled into Jacob even more, feeling uneasy. _The forest is never completely silent_, I thought to myself, _It's never completely silent!_

Jacob didn't seem to notice anything- well almost, he did notice that I wiggled closer to him, and I could tell that delighted him.

A high caw of a magpie was the thing that suddenly broke the silence, its eerie tones making everything around me start to pulse, trees and birds, even down to the blades of grass, everything that I could normally see so clearly, blur together, showing the blinding color of blue.


End file.
